Night of Us
by SooChan
Summary: Jimin hanya ingin diam saja di dalam ruangan itu, ia tidak ingin mengintip apa-apa saja yang terjadi di luar, sebelum pintu itu berderit dan Yoongi menyeretkan kakinya, dan berdiri di hadapannya. [FF BTS, Yoongi / Jimin. YoonMin]


_Night of Us_

 _[Soochan]_

 _Yoongi. Jimin. YoonMin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di ruangan itu, suara napas seseorang terdengar lambat-lambat. Suara dentan-dentang yang bersimpuh pada waktu. Suara udara yang hening, mengawangkan kelam.

Laki-laki itu duduk di satu-satunya tempat tidur, menatap diam-diam pada celah pintu yang terbuka, pada cahaya yang bersiluet, menyulutkan benderang diam dari luar, sehingga tak benar gelap ruangan itu.

"Yoongi?"

Ada suara-suara, ada jeritan.

"Yoongi?"

Sekarang semuanya tak lagilah sehening-heningnya tadi, sepuluh detik lalu, dan terdengarkan tangis seseorang.

Jimin, laki-laki yang duduk itu, menaikkan kakinya pada tempat tidur, wajahnya lambangkan sebuah cemas, sedari tadi pun ia cobakan tak merasa takut, namun gemuruh di dadanya mengatakan hal lain.

 _"Dia haram! Bocah itu bukan bagian dari keluar ini!"_

 _"Jangan bicara!"_

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, kemudian kepalanya tertolehkan pada asal dentang jarum jam. Yoongi mengatakan, jika ia dengar-dengarkan sesuatu, ia tinggal menutup sajalah telinganya.

Namun ia tidak melakukannya, ia berdudukan diam pada tempat tidur itu, mengerutkan dahi pada dentang jam yang menyatu pada elu-elu yang terdengar di luar sana, jeritan.

Jeritan _ibunya_. _Ibu angkatnya_.

Kemudian suara-suara itu senyap, Jimin hampir mengira bahwa ia telah diperbolehkan keluar. Rusuh-rusuh itu telah hilang sudah. Ia tidak apa-apa kan keluar.

Sebelum Yoongi masuk, menyeret seorang perempuan, kemudian, pada detikan berikutnya, saat jarum jam mengelukan dentangnya, sebuah pisau terlemparkan.

Ada jeda mengerikan yang tertambat pada waktu, napas ketikanya menghembus menyeruakkan senyap.

"Hei," kata laki-laki itu, yang baru saja masuk. Matanya dingin, seolah semua inci pada irisnya adalah gelungan es, membekukan seseorang. Jimin, terutama. "Hei, kau bahkan tidak sadar lampu kamar Jimin perlu diganti."

Wanita itu mengerang, Jimin menolakkan hati untuk memantapkan diri, bahwa coreng moreng yang ada di tubuh wanita itu ialah darah, pekat, itu membuatnya merinding, takut.

"Bedebah kau, kau telah kubesarkan dan ini balasanmu?"

Yoongi tertawa nyaring, berakhir dalam dua detik, seolah kelucuan kalimat itu tiadalah ada arti-artinya pada laki-laki itu sendiri.

"Makasih," Yoongi berdecih, ia menatap Jimin yang menunduk dalam-dalam. "Kau perlakukan aku baik sekali, makasih deh, aku enggak bakal membunuhmu."

Sekilas, dalam sebuah derai penasaran yang tinggi, Jimin mengangkat wajahnya sebentar, dan menatap mata Yoongi. Ada sebuah tuntutan yang terlalu menyiksa di sana, jauh di dalam belesuk matanya.

"Jimin tentu saja tidak perlu berterima kasih, dia tidak pernah diperlakukan sebaik aku."

Kemudian menggeram, dan baik Jimin dan wanita itu, mereka berjengit. "Orang yang menyebut dirinya ayah, melakukan hal itu pada Jimin, kau pasti tidak tahu, suamimu sering masuk ke kamar ini, meniduri anaknya sendiri."

Yoongi maju selangkah, menendang ganggang pisau, yang suaranya merobekkan keheningan yang menyeruak, deritan besinya menyinyit, meretih pada telinga, sehinga Jimin langsung tahu apa artinya dan menggeleng kuat.

"Lakukan," kata Yoongi.

Jimin tahu, ayahnya ada di suatu ruangan di rumah ini, berlumurkan oleh darah sendiri, membayangkan pria itu terkulaikan lemas, tak bernyawa, dibunuhkan oleh anak angkatnya.

Jimin berdiri, dengan sebuah langkah yang ganjil, terpincang-pincang. Memungut pisau itu, kemudian pelan-pelan berjalan, menyeretkan suatu helaan langkah yang berat tiada berkehitungan. Hampir menangis.

"Bu?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab sejenak, seolah ia masih berpikir. "Jimin sayang, tolong ibumu, Nak."

Jimin duduk, dan ia bisa melihat citra ibunya yang bergetar-getar, rasa takut wanita itu tidaklah terbayangkan lagi.

Ia menatap Yoongi, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jimin sayang Ibu," kata anak itu, memeluk ibunya.

"Ibu?"

Wanita mengangguk kuat. "Iya, ibu juga."

Tangan mungil itu terangkat, ditujukan pada pundak ibunya, jika pisau itu memanglah menembus kulit wanita itu, maka semua akan cepat-cepat berakhir, jeritan dan tangis ibunya, dan geraman Yoongi.

Jimin menekan pisaunya, tersentakkan dalam suatu sentak kuat yang terlalu mengaget-ngageti.

"Bohong."

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Jimin membiarkan Yoongi memasang sweaternya.

Yoongi tersenyum, mencium bibir itu singkat. "Ke mana saja."

Mereka telah mematikan semua lampu, dan mengemas-ngemas. Tiada berujar apa-apa, mereka tiadakan mengungkit hal barusan.

"Kita akan seperti dulu lagi," Yoongi terkekeh. "Min dan Park yang berkelana, seperti waktu kecil itu, kita pergi ke mana saja."

"Kita menggelandang."

"Bagus juga ungkapan itu," Yoongi memakaikan jaket pada tubuhnya, menyulutkan hela panjang yang kentara. "Kita akan menggelandang lagi. Lebih baik dari ini."

"Kau diperlakukan dengan baik kok," Jimin menatap ujung sepatunya. "Aku harusnya tidak ikut diadopsi denganmu, aku cacat, tidak bisa apa-apa, harusnya waktu itu, kau pergi saja dari panti tanpa aku."

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian memeluk yang lebih muda. "Aku harusnya menolak keluarga ini, bukan merengek dan malah memintamu untuk ikut diadopsi."

Jimin mendorong. Memukulkan kepala tangan itu pada pundak orang di depannya. Ia hampir menangis lagi.

"Jangan menangis," kalimat itu lebih seperti permohonan yang lamat-lamat, yang memelas. "Jangan merasa bersalah atas apa yang kau lakukan. Mereka pantas."

Jimin tidak tahu, tidak ada satu pun manusia yang dipantaskan untuk dibunuh, itu dosa yang mengerikan, itu beban yang terlalu berat untuk terulutkan pada tumpu pundaknya.

Namun ia tidak bilang apa-apa, dan ia menahan dirinya sendiri menangis.

"Peluk aku," kata Jimin. "Cepat, sebelum aku membenci diriku sendiri, dan kau."

Yoongi diam, perlahan, ia julurkan tangannya, merengkuhkan jemarinya pada lekukan pinggang itu, menariknya mendekat, sehingga walaupun tubuh sedingin es, itu bisa menenangkan sulutan api yang menggebu pada diri Jimin sendiri.

"Aku di sini."

Jimin mengangguk, membalas pelukan itu. "Aku tahu."

Kemudian ia mengangkat kepala, sehingga wajah keduanya saling berhadap-hadap, sehingga deruan napas yang bersikukuh untuk tenang itu saling ditemukan.

"Min Yoongi?" kata Jimin. "Kita sudah bukan bagian dari Kim lagi, bukan?"

"Ya," Yoongi menerengkan wajah sedikit, menatap bibir berisi itu. "Tentu saja."

Sebuah gigitan di bibir memulai ciuman mereka. Sebuah lumatan, dan satu lagi lumatan. Tidak berhasrat, hanya sebuah perasaan-perasaan, yang ingin ditenangkan, dan yang menenangkan.

"Kita akan pergi, jauh-jauh," suara mengecap hilang, Min Yoongi menyeret napas kembali masuk ke dalam parunya.

"Tidak kembali?"

"Tidak pernah."

Mereka saling tersenyum, dan sebuah ungkapan takut yang bergetar membuat Yoongi sendiri termangu.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Yoongi diam, memeluk lagi sosok itu, dalam sekali, seolah ketika lepas, maka lepas sudah semuanya, lepas hidupnya, lepas kesenangan dan ketenangannya.

"Ya Jimin, ya, tidak akan ada yang mampu menjelaskannya. Kata tidak cukup -tidak akan pernah. Tapi ya, aku mencintaimu, lebih banyak, dan lebih banyak lagi, sehingga kau tidak perlu mempertanyakannya."

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Kalian, jangan basoka aku, atau yunmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See u!


End file.
